Beverages such as soda, juice, and beer are commonly packaged in aluminum cans. Cans are an economical way to store and sell beverages because of the low cost. In addition, the cans may be recycled.
A user drinks the beverage stored in the can by opening the can and then drinking directly therefrom. The user's mouth contacts the outer surface of the can directly, and the beverage contacts the top of the can. However, this presents an unsanitary condition in that the outer surface of the can may be dirty from shipping, storage, and handling. The top of the can is particularly prone to dirt and grime as such contaminants settle on the tops of the cans during shipping and storage. Although the user may wipe the can clean prior to use, the top of the can is difficult to clean because of the rim formed between the top and the side of the can during fabrication. Accordingly, the beverage is highly likely to contact a dirty surface when a user is drinking from the can.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sanitary lid which allows a user to drink a beverage from a can in a sanitary manner.